A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amusement park rides which use passenger vehicles as a means for carrying persons on amusement rides.
B. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, amusement parks have a variety of rides. In particular, rides such as Ferris wheels and roller coasters typically have carriages or carts permanently mounted on supports in the ride, including seats to accommodate thrill seekers. For instance, on a Ferris wheel, a series of pivoting carriages with seats are mounted about the outer periphery of the Ferris wheel. Thrill seekers are seated in the seats and the Ferris wheel rotates lifting the thrill seekers up to view local scenery and the like. Roller coasters typically have a car mounted on tracks. The car includes several seats and restraining devices, such as seat belts, or harnesses, which restrain the thrill seeker as the car rides on the tracks.
Amusement parks are very popular. One of many problems most people experience while visiting an amusement park is the enormous amount of walking between rides and attractions. Another big problem with amusement parks is that the more popular rides have long lines of people waiting to enjoy the ride. People must stand and wait for extended periods of time, with little in the way of comforts or leisurely pleasures. Standing and waiting detracts from the enjoyment of the amusement park.